A Dragons Blanket
by Imjustrach
Summary: 'Comfort can be found in almost anything, it's what it stands for that makes all the difference.'


Soft as a puppies fur yet as old as the hills. Not as bright as its glory days but had the same effect. A hand sewn animal in the corner, each thread as careful as the next carving out in green yarn the outline of a Dragon. The blanket of course, belonging to one Draco Malfoy. Well it used to be anyway. It did until his boyfriend found it. He had found it one day when he had stayed overnight in Draco's single dorm, Head boy had privileges.

PAGE BREAK -

_Harry laid face down on Draco's bed waiting for the latter to finish in the bathroom so they could go down to breakfast. They had, had another one of their sleepovers last night and yes they did actually sleep, they respect their relationship too much to go any further at the moment. In all the sleepovers they had, had Harry never actually slept on Draco's pillow, he prefer to use Draco as his, until now. Why is this bloody thing so lumpy? He thought as he punched it slightly, well as best as he could lying on his front. He tried to lie back down again and still felt the lumps._

_Reaching under, he grasped something and brought it into his view. In his hand was a worn green, baby blanket with a Dragon and the name Draco on it. Sitting up, he grasped it tighter and had a better look at it. It was very well used, which is to be expected being around 17 years old, but it looked in good, well cared condition._

_"Harr-where did you find that?" Draco asked as he finally emerged from the bathroom._

"_Err-I-I found it under your pillow" Draco had changed, he let more people see the sweet, loving, caring side of him now, but he was still reserved when it came to some personal stuff._

"_Why were you looking under my pillow?" Draco asked, his eyes turning slightly colder._

"_I laid down and wondered why the pillow was lumpy…" sheepishly replied Harry. Harry glanced up at Draco and saw the conflict in his eyes, he was either going to be okay with it and forget it happened or start a fight over personal property. "I'll put it back Dray, it's no big deal"_

_"I know, I just never expected you to find it that's all"_

_"Dray?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Why was it under your pillow?" Harry asked with a surge of confidence that seemingly came from nowhere._

_Draco stared at Harry for a minute, not sure whether to answer or not, once he came to his answer, he sat down next to Harry, took the blanket into his hand and started to explain._

"_Before the war I had terrible nightmares, what would happen when he came back, what would Mother and Father do? Most of all would I get forced to become a Death Eater too. I owled my nanny for advice and instead of a parchment as a reply I got a package with the blanket in, I recognised what it was immediately and it really did make me feel better. Of course then I was in a shared dorm so I couldn't have it on show, so instead I shoved it under my pillow, close enough to sooth me, yet far enough for people not to know. This was about third year, I never sleep without it there now, habit I guess." He finished, staring down at the blanket in his hands. Harry reached over and set a hand on his knee, squeezing it gently._

"_I want you to have it." Draco said after a minute or two._

"_Dray, I can't take it off you, you just said yourself it helps you sleep."_

_"Harry, like I said the only reason I have It there is out of habit, you on the other hand sleep nightmare free when your with me, you told me yourself, and I hope that this will substitute for me when I can't be there. Take it." With that said he handed it over to Harry_

_Harry leant over and embraced Draco tightly and whispered in his ear "Thank you, just so you know if you ever need it, you know where to find me" Leaning his forehead against his he went in for a loving, gentle kiss. Not rushed but not slow, oozing in passion in the most simple way. _

PAGE BREAK -

The blanket helped Harry every night that he couldn't spend with Draco, Draco never regretted giving Harry his blanket. His nanny had once told him 'comfort can be found in almost anything, it's what it stands for that makes all the difference' she couldn't have been more accurate.


End file.
